


Roman Discussions

by HenryMercury



Series: Henry's Cursed Killing Eve Week 2021 Collection [1]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Age Difference, Blood, Crucifixion, Cursed Content Rating: High, F/F, Knifeplay, Mutual Honey Trap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 14:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenryMercury/pseuds/HenryMercury
Summary: Who could resist a younger woman with a feral glint in her eyes, Parisian taste in food and Roman taste in entertainment?
Relationships: Carolyn Martens/Helene
Series: Henry's Cursed Killing Eve Week 2021 Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211225
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: Killing Eve Week 2021





	Roman Discussions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Kicking off Henry's Cursed KE Week 2021 Collection with the briefest but also probably the most cursed of the things I've written up so far. (There's always time, though.)
> 
> Day 1 = pretend relationship

“Fuck me, that hurts.” Carolyn hangs her head back against the wooden cross frame. Arms slung wide, raw skin on display and a knifepoint tracing the ley lines of her body with occasional bite, it would be too easy to believe she’s powerless in this situation. The reality is quite the opposite. She muses on the idea that this is how Jesus felt, too.

“Beautiful,” says Hélène, trailing a soft finger along beside the knife, the contrast complete. “You are very beautiful when you bleed.”

“Thank you,” Carolyn replies, and feels a small section of skin split beneath her right breast. Two sides relieved of their tension.

She isn’t nailed to the structure, but the strain on her arms is torturous nonetheless. She slumps and can’t breathe; she lifts and can only hold her position for so long before her muscles give way.

Hélène’s blade whispers now across her belly. The young French operative’s breaths shake with ecstatic anticipation and the knife presses, pricks another fine line into Carolyn’s skin. Hélène’s tongue follows, not soothing the shallow cut but worrying it as if to burrow in. Lower still, cool fingers part and enter her.

Earlier today, they went to the Colosseum. Sipped strong Italian coffee, ate exquisite gelato and drank in the bloody history of the ruins. Hélène’s youthful fascination had been endearing—as was it designed to be. A honey trap, the better disguised for having eschewed Carolyn’s usual demographic. Yes, she prefers men. Yes, she is drawn to the culture and manner of the Russians—but who could resist a younger woman with a feral glint in her eyes, Parisian taste in food and Roman taste in entertainment?

Carolyn still isn’t entirely sure who this twenty-something newcomer works for or why—which gives her all the more reason to play at falling for it.

The sex, too, is like none she’s had before. Most of the men she’s held intimate discussions with have been hard-shelled and tight-lipped but soft-bellied as soon as she’s rolled them over. Hélène is not like them; the more Carolyn prises her apart, the rougher and colder her discoveries. What Hélène desires—what she _really_ likes—is something that steps beyond sadomasochism, that most outside their field (and many within it) would shy away from.

Something Carolyn is uniquely capable of handling, and plans to indulge until _she_ is the sticky temptation that Hélène won’t do without.


End file.
